UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations in space. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UNSC Marines into combat. Background The UNSC Navy was created in the wake of the Interplanetary War of the 2160's - precisely during the Argyre Planitia Campaign of 2163, as a result of the UN's need to oversee and monitor Marine deployments from space, thus forming the United Nations Space Command. The UNSC Navy is a direct descendant of the UN Navy. The UNSC has a large fleet of warships, along with many Longsword fighters, though many valuable assets of the UNSC Navy were destroyed during the Battle of Reach and a very large portion of its ships were lost when Truth occupied Earth; the only combat-capable warships seen were the three UNSC Frigates and UNSC Longsword. UNSC ship production is handled by the Reyes-McLees Martian Shipyards (but that may no longer be true due to the Covenant presence in the Sol System), and numerous other shipyards. UNSC Navy personnel are given training in self-defense. All crewmen are trained to use the M6D Pistol. Technology The primary offensive armament of UNSC spacecraft is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). These are high velocity coil guns that are used to accelerate projectiles ranging in mass from 600 metric tons in the case of smaller warships, and 3,000 tons in the case of Super MAC platforms. These projectiles are composed of Titanium-A, depleted Uranium, and/or Tungsten with a ferrous (iron) core. Super MAC platforms accelerate MAC rounds to over 40% of the speed of light with twenty-three linear accelerator coils, while ship-based MACs have a lower velocity. The UNSC Frigate Gettysburg is quoted as firing a 600 ton shell at 30 kilometers per second. Before Reach fell, the Pillar of Autumn was equipped with a modified MAC that could quickly fire three lighter projectiles in succession instead of just one heavier projectile. It was originally intended to allow the Pillar of Autumn a better chance of disabling a Covenant ship, which was a feature required for a mission that was later scrubbed following the Battle of Reach. Almost all UNSC warships are equipped with Archer Missile pods for ship-to-ship engagements, which prove most effective against unshielded targets. A common tactic among UNSC ships is to disable the target's shields with MAC rounds and then pummel it with Archer missiles. UNSC ships may also carry "Shiva" nuclear warheads. In addition, the UNSC mounts 50mm auto-cannons on its ships for defense against enemy fighters and boarding craft, controlled by shipboard AIs. UNSC warships also carry significant Marine detachments for internal security, boarding actions, and planetary assault, and carry all the armor and firearms that could be needed by the Marines. It is implied that a significant portion of the interior of UNSC warships are devoted to this purpose, as there are armouries and barracks that hold these supplies. Ships of the UNSC navy also carry a number of C-709 Longsword Interceptors. These are armed with 110mm Rotary Cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles, and sometimes a Moray Space Mine system or even a single Shiva-class Nuclear Missile. They can also be radio controlled and used to carry a remotely-detonated Shiva missile, which, when detonated, effectively destroys both the Longsword and its selected target. Despite all of this firepower; however, UNSC warships have great difficulty defeating Covenant ships even with a numerical advantage. It typically takes multiple hits from a ship-based MAC weapon to disable a Covenant ship's shields, although larger, ODP-based Super MACs can fire a round that literally shatters Covenant capital ships.Halo: The Fall of Reach Archer Missiles must be used in tremendous amounts to breach Covenant shield systems. Even with their shields down, Covenant ships have been noted to remain operational after direct hits from normal MAC rounds. This advantage in firepower and shielding gives the Covenant an effective 1:3 ratio and better against UNSC ships. Navy Ranks See Also: UNSC Navy uniforms Identified UNSC Vessels and Stations Vessels Carriers * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Supercarrier, Destroyed Cruisers * - Destroyed * - , Unknown * - Unknown fate, probably Destroyed * - Destroyed * - - Unknown, presumably in active service * - , Destroyed Destroyers * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Active * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed * - Unknown, likely destroyed. * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed Frigates * - Destroyed * - Active * - Active * - Destroyed * - Unknown, possibly destroyed or on the Ark * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown, possibly destroyed * - Destroyed * - Destroyed, rear section lost in space * - Unknown, possibly undergoing repairs or decommissioned * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Destroyed * - Unknown, probably Destroyed * - Active * - Unknown, probably Destroyed * - unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, probably Destroyed * - Unknown * - Destroyed Prowlers * - Destroyed * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Destroyed * - Unknown * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service Corvettes * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Unknown, presumably in active service Colony Ships * - Modified , Unknown * - , scrapped * - Colony Ship - Unknown, presumably in active service Other Ships * - Scout Ship, Destroyed * - Unknown class, Severely damaged at the Battle of Arcadia * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Unknown class and fate * - Destroyed * - Cargo Freighter, Unknown * - Stealth Cruiser - Unknown, presumably in active service * - Destroyed * - Unknown class, Destroyed * - ONI Sloop - Unknown, presumably in active service * - UNSC Vessel, Unknown *''Beatrice'' - , Decommissioned, later destroyed *''Coda'' - Shuttle Pod, Destroyed *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle, Unknown *''Hermes II'' - UNSC Vessel, Unknown Stations Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' - Heavily damaged *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' (Fell through temporal anomaly, orbiting Earth in 2004) Mobile Stations * - Refit/Repair Facility, Destroyed *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard, Decommissioned * - Hospital Ship, Unknown Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' - Unknown *''Archimedes'' - Active *''Tripoli'' - Unknown Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility - Likely destroyed *M25L Recovery Station - Unknown UNSC Navy Personnel :See Characters for a list of UNSC naval personnel. Trivia *Many UNSC Navy traditions currently in use were also UN Navy traditions. Preceding the UN Navy, they were various Earth Navy traditions. *This seems to have been a palpable reference to the United States Navy, save that the ships were used in sea-only combat whilst the UNSC Navy serves in space-only combat. *Naval NCOs are sometimes referred to as "swabbies", as a sign of their lower rank compared to officers and their inefficiency in combat. The only exception to this are the Spartans. The term "swabbie" can be a jokeHalo: The Flood page 100 or a sign of disrespect Halo: First Strike page 92 . Sources Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations